Pillowfight
by Jazyrha
Summary: Kaoru thinks lately he has been pretty much ignored by Kyouya. Kyouya thinks otherwise. So, in the end, there's only 1 way to finish it: Pillowfight. /KyouKao/ /Done for RandomFun's 3 Word Challenge/ /Hints of Yaoi and foul language XD/


**Pillowfight.**

Kaoru had been dating Kyouya for over two months now. The whole club knew already, even when they didn't tell them.

Hikaru accidentally walked in on them when he thought Kaoru was making a lot of strange noises in his room and became worried. Mori and Honey just sort of knew, because they had caught all the subtle changes in their moves. Haruhi had been called by a spazzy Hikaru, and even though she hadn't caught all of his: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I! I THINK I SAW… AAAH…MY EYES!" she pretty much caught the "I saw Kyouya and Kaoru doing **things** in Kaoru's room."

And Tamaki… Well, let's just say he always knocks on closet doors before opening them since a week ago.

Kaoru sighed. No wonder they only knew because of accidents and spastic moments. Kyouya acted so damn normal and cold towards him on Host Club hours, it made Kaoru wonder about how in the world he could ever like that boy.

It wasn't fair. He was ignoring him! He had been ignoring him for four whole hours! He was so mean.

So, Kaoru stood up, walked to his handsome boyfriend typing on his laptop and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The only response he got was a sigh and a: "Kaoru, I'm kinda busy now."

_Too busy for your own boyfriend? Workaholic…_

"You never have time for me," Kaoru pouted, stomping back to the couch.

The others became silent, as Kyouya ignored the pissed off Hitachiin and Kaoru just became more pissed off.

"You only have time for me when you want to fuck-"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!! DON'T SAY SUCH WORDS IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER, KAORU! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Tamaki screamed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed. Was it that hard to be normal?

"But it's true, Milord! And the things is, he isn't even that good at fu-"

Haruhi's ears quickly got covered by Tamaki's hands, as he screamed: "LALALALALALLALA NO FOUL WORDS REACH MY DAUGHTER'S EARS!! LALALALALALA."

Guess it was.

"You only have time for your notebook," Kaoru continued, directing his fiery gaze towards Kyouya again. "It's so mean."

Kyouya sighed, shove his chair a little backwards and stood up.

"I mean, really, you're always looking in it, and writing in it, and it's much more important than me! It's so mean! I guess if you could have sex with it, you would and-"

**WACK.**

The pillow dropped onto the floor.

"First of all: the thought of me having sex with my notebook is not only impossible, but completely disgusting and inappropriate too. Second: you're pissing me off, Hitachiin Kaoru. And third: … You weren't complaining so much about me fucking you yesterda-"

He broke that sentence off, realised there still was an audience and coughed.

"What I mean is," he continued, "that there is only one way to settle this."

Tamaki, Hikaru, Haruhi and Honey gulped. Mori just stared.

"Like we always settle things?" Kaoru asked.

"Indeed."

"Okay. If I win, you won't touch your notebook for a week!"

"Deal. If I win, you'll never complain about me and my notebook again, and…"

"And?"

"Don't ever even think about me having sex with an inanimate object again, okay?"

"…"

"Kaoru?"

"Sure!"

Kaoru turned around, facing the other members, who stared at them with eyes as if they were about to witness the biggest fight of the century.

"Who else wants to join our pillow fight?"

…

"Pillow fight?" Tamaki repeated.

"You guys are going… to settle this with a pillow fight?" Haruhi asked.

… Rich men. One could never be able to understand their mind.

"Of course! That way no one gets hurt," Kyouya answered.

"And it's funny," Kaoru supported him.

"I'm in!" Honey cheered. "Do you wanna join, Takashi?"

"Ah…"

"Yaaaay!"

"This isn't going to end nice…" Haruhi murmered.

"YOSH! I'll join as well!"

"Let's beat the crud outta 'em, Kaoru!"

And so it was that everyone was ready to start the pillow fight. Except for Haruhi, who sat near the window and prayed in all silence this wouldn't end as she thought it was going to end.

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"GO!"

Kyouya launched his pillow at Kaoru's head as another WACK sound resounded over the Host club. Hikaru dodged the pillow thrown at his face by Tamaki and Honey made a jump of at least ten feet in the air,

And Haruhi simply sighed.

"Say, Kaoru," Hikaru said, as he dodged another pillow. "When does someone win?"

"… We don't know actually," Kaoru admitted.

"What?"

**WACK.**

Kaoru turned around and faced a satisfied grinning Kyouya. Almost in slow motion, he aimed another pillow at his head and –

**WACK.**

Kaoru got a pillow in his face. Spitting out a feather coming from the half ripped pillow, he gave Kyouya a nasty glare. In response the grin on his face only grew wider.

**WACK.**

The grin disappeared when Kaoru smashed a pillow back, Kyouya tripped and smacked his head against the ground.

In no time, Kaoru had grabbed a pillow and sat across Kyouya's chest. Slamming the soft, lavender coloured pillow in his face, Kaoru laughed out loud. Kyouya tried to escape from under his boyfriends grip, but failed miserably.

_Note to self: must be careful or Kaoru might out-seme me._

The slamming with the pillow continued for a few more moments, until Kyouya caught his boyfriend's wrists and pulled him close. Kaoru's eyes widened and he gulped, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

In a quick movement Kyouya turned Kaoru around, so his back was on the ground and he was the one sitting across the younger boy's chest. He leaned closer and whispered: "guess you won."

A moment later the pillow fight was pretty much forgotten, because it was pretty hard to think about a pillow fight when your boyfriend's tongue found its way into your mouth.

And amidst the fierce fight, no one noticed.

Except for Haruhi, who wondered what she had ever done to deserve having to watch real life yaoi. They could be so happy Renge wasn't there right now.

"Okay guys!" Haruhi screamed after a moment.

She pointed at the kissing boys on the ground.

"I think they already decided who won, so you can all stop now," she dodged a pillow, "because – I swear- if you're going to keep this up something is going to brea-"

However, this pillow did hit her. She stumbled a few steps backwards and bumped into the table, where a few pretty expensive cups were one.

_Not again,_ she thought, as she heard a few crashes behind her.

Kyouya simply looked up, still sitting across Kaoru's chest and gave her a serious look. Haruhi gulped.

"That **will **be added to your debt, Miss Fujioka," he said in a serious tone.

"Eh?! Eeeeeeeh?!"

Because at Ouran High logic doesn't really count, and those who do not join the insanity will eventually, always be the victim.

Just ask Haruhi.

**_-X-...-...-X-...-X-...-...X-_**

Ahum. That was random. Well! I wanted to write something funny! Or at least light hearted. Guess I failed miserably... Oh well... XD I feel kinda bad for Haruhi. Just had to torture her a little.

I liked to WACK sounds! XD -just a weird person-

I'd also like to thank Pathia Jade for practically BETA'ing my story and giving me the courage to post this. I didn't want to post this at first, because... I don't know. It's hard for me to write something funny and lighthearted. I hope I got you laughing or smiling at least a few times.

**This was done for the 3 Words Challenge, issued by RandomFun. This fic has been written to support the KyouKao fanclub on S.H.I.N.E, Of Glasses and Syrup. If you want to join, and I'd like that very much, please go to my profile page and click the link at the top, called CLICK!SHINE. This will bring you to the site. Just registrate and stay active. That's all I ask.**

_And I kindly ask you to review._

- Jazy  
- Leader of the Red squad! XD


End file.
